


is anyone actually straight in here?

by lesbianbey



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Finally some booboonapoleon, M/M, bisexual boo boo kipling indahouse, not really - Freeform, one sided shaozeke, y'all have no more excuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: boo boo kipling can't keep his god damn mouth shut.





	is anyone actually straight in here?

**Author's Note:**

> guess what...tumblr inspired me again. I definitely wanna write more of this pairing now that I got it out the way like...it's booboonapoleon y'all! everyone's been stalling this whole time and now that I wrote it y'all have zero excuses
> 
> tumblr @ kiplingmiles

"Yo, Leon, you in here?" Boo calls out once he enters the empty temple. Shao went out to find some records and school let out early so Boo thought he would pay his boyfriend a visit before any of the Get Down brothers make their way here. It's only for an hour, maybe, if Ra finishes his homework fast enough and Zeke would stop crying about his on again off again ex-girlfriend. "Nigga I know you in here!"

"I'm right here!" Napoleon waves him over to the couch. "I was wondering how long it was gonna take for you to find me, again."

"Yeah, well, you're a sneaky little nigga." Boo sits right next to Napoleon, who immediately straddles Boo. "And you move fast too."

"I missed you."

"You better." Rolling his eyes, Napoleon leans closer and kisses Boo, slowly at first. However as soon as they start making out for real, the door opens and all they can hear is a loud shout.

"What the fuck are you two niggas doing?"

Napoleon literally falls on the floor as Boo gets up from the couch, facing a particularly angry Shao. "Oh, hey Shao. We thought you weren't gonna come back so soon."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

Shao rolls his eyes. "Don't play fucking dumb with me nigga. I'm clearly talking about you two."

Napoleon gets up, and stands right next to Boo, resisting the urge to hold his hand. "Uh, about a month?"

"Great. Is anyone actually straight in here?"

"Only Zeke." Napoleon immediately smacks Boo and glares at him, while Shao looks at Boo with a distraught and saddened look. "Shit! I mean…" Once Shao leaves, Boo cusses under his breath, realizing what he just said.

"Man, look what you did!" Napoleon growls. "Now I gotta hear him complain again!"

"It won't be that bad...maybe he'll actually admit that he likes Zeke and leave you alone."

Napoleon narrows his eyes at Boo. "Really, Miles? You think so? Because he's been playing this game for over a year, and i'm fucking tired of it!"

"Alright alright, you got it." He didn't wanna argue anymore, because it's the same thing whenever the issue is addressed. "At least he left which gives us more time to actually spend time together. That's a plus, right?"

Napoleon smirks, and pulls Boo over to the couch again. That's the only conformation Boo needed.


End file.
